Better Late than Never
by fireball037
Summary: Link leaves behind a very sad Zelda, but he just can't stay away from her. LinkxZelda OneShot


Hey, this is my first story. I hope you like it! By the way, it's rated M for a reason...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters or the series or anything. All I own is a couple Legend of Zelda Games.

* * *

It was late at night, far past when any sane person would be inside for the night, but the Hero of Time was still walking aimlessly, trying to fill the empty space in his heart and mind.. Even though the moon shone brightly on Link, he still felt overcome by darkness. The air seemed so much heavier than normal as it bore down on him, inflicting a pain that the hero's sword and shield could never drive away. Unable to bear the weight, he frantically summoned happier thoughts to get his mind off things. No matter how far into the depths of his mind he searched, the same words and images kept surfacing.

"_Link, are you leaving so soon? Couldn't you stay for a little longer?"_

"_I need to continue on my adventure. Besides, I don't have a real home, so how can I stay anywhere for any length of time?"_

"_Consider my home yours! Just please don't leave me. I've waited so long for you..."_

"_I'm sorry..."_

Link's memory faded back into reality, shying away from the pain and irony that were still held in that moment. The Hero wiped away the few tears that he didn't realize were forming. He knew there was only one thing he could do now.

The Hero of Time picked up his ocarina and played Epona's song. The horse came running and he jumped on her, urging her foreward at the greatest possible speed. The whole ride, a few simple but infinitely powerful words refused to leave Link's mind.

"_I want to stay with you, but..."_

"_But nothing! Please, Link, I want you to stay here forever. I love you, Link."_

_I love you, too,_ Link thought, but it was too late now. He could have responded and been happy. But no, that was when he turned and left before she could see his tears. Link wiped his eyes again and urged Epona to go faster. The horse knew the road well and would surely get them there safely, so Link's attention drifted away. All he could see, no matter where he looked, was the face that cried for him to stay. The face of Princess Zelda.

*****

Zelda sat alone in the castle, reading. She hated reading at a time like this, when her mind was so preocupied, because she couldn't follow the book at all. Still, it seemes like there was nothing else to do. Just earlier that day, the only man the princess could ever love had left, maybe never to return.

Zelda shut the book and wiped her eyes, removing the latest addition to the fow of tears that had never stoped since Link left. They could have lived so perfectly together, but instead...

"_I love you, Link." She waited for him to say it too, but it never came. His face twisted into a sad scowl, and he turned and ran as fast as he could._

The princess sighed sadly and heard a knock the door of her room. "What?" she inquired quietly.

A servant entered. "You have a visitor, Princess."

Zelda felt a wave of sadness as she realized that only one visitor could make her feel better now. And that was...the man that had just walked out from behind the servant.

"Link!" she cried out, dismissing the servant with the wave of her hand.

The Hero met her gaze with his crystal blue eyes that were red from tears but also shined with a passion. "I'm sorry. I want to take your offer, if it's not too late. I want to be with you...Forever," Link said quietly, the last part barely a whisper.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret-," Zelda began, but was cut off when suddenly her lips couldn't form words. It took a second for her to realize that this was because they were now tangled with the Hero's in a deep kiss. Zelda didn't resist. She melted into Link's embrace and felt his fast heartbeat in his chest. Her heart matched it quickly as the moment heated up.

As their tongues danced, Link's hands stroked down the length of Zelda's back, earning a small moan from the princess. When he reached the small of her back, he pulled her close and felt her hands slide under his tunic. "Hmm?" Link hummed softly, wondering how far Zelda intended to take them tonight.

"I want you," Zelda gasped, desperate for air after the prolonged kiss. "Now." He synchronized his motions with hers and they had removed his tunic together in a matter of seconds. As the princess ran her hands through his hair, Link realized that, to his advantage, she was wearing only a T-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. The Hero gave Zelda a devilish grin and shed his undershirt, then moved his attention immediately to her clothes.

Off came Zelda's shirt, anything underneath it being loosened and falling off in the process. Their lips met again and, without breaking the kiss, Link fell gracefully onto the bed, taking the princess with him. Anything else that either of them might have been wearing was quickly stripped off by a few synchronized movements.

As they both lay there completely naked, they kissed for a few seconds longer before Zelda gently rolled her hips into Link's, making him gasp at the sudden pleasure. She gently took hold of his throbbing erection and moved her fingers lightly but skillfully. The Hero groaned softly and Zelda felt his finger slide slowly inside her. The princess arched her back sharply and released a soft humming sound. A few seconds later, she felt another finger. She wrapped her arms around Link's thin but muscular body and whispered seductive phrases in his pointed ear. He oused their lips together again, but only for a second, before he placed his hands on her chest and pushed into her.

Link thrust into the princess skillfully, and she reciprocated gently, earning small moans of pleasure from the Hero. His eyes closed and Zelda screamed in ecstasy as they both reached their climax.

They lay there throughout the night, warm and comfortable in each others arms.

"I love you, too," Link said, finally making up for earlier when he had neglected these words.

Zelda laughed and kissed him. "Better late than never."

* * *

Ok, I'm not the best writer...this is probably kinda terrible...Oh well.

Thanks for reading! Review? Please!?


End file.
